We Test on Rats
by ForASecondThereWe'dWon
Summary: If Billy and Lex can get Petra to pick staying with them over going to get lunch, Billy's life will be made. If Petra can get the boys to quit bickering long enough to locate a condom, it'll be a miracle.


**Author's Note:**

Apparently,_ Deadly Class _has turned into my go-to fandom to write content for when I'm procrastinating on other fics.

A couple of things you should know:

1\. This is the first threesome I've ever written.

2\. While it is a Petra/Billy/Lex threesome, it's very much Petra/Billy and Petra/Lex, not Billy/Lex.

3\. The story is a direct continuation from the almost-threesome scene in episode 8, "The Clampdown."

Enjoy!

* * *

As Petra reached for the doorknob, Lex scoffed.

"You must be bloody joking."

She rotated back to the boys.

"As much as the Donner Party was joking," she promised flatly.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Means someone's getting eaten," Billy piped up, educating his rival.

He was thankful for the gruesome thought; the sight of Petra unbuttoning her shirt had totally blown his mind and he'd gotten hard fast. Maintaining an erection with only Lex beside him on the bed was _not_ something he felt good about.

Lex grinned cheekily at Petra.

"If you wanted to put me in your mouth, you've could've just said, love."

She rolled her eyes and Billy's jaw tightened.

"You're really bad at convincing me to stay," Petra said. "Both of you."

Billy made a sound of protest.

"Are we supposed to be? I thought you were starving." His eyebrows pushed together at the center and climbed his forehead. He didn't get it, didn't get her. Petra was a complex woman, right down to her stomach.

"I actually ate a contraband chocolate bar while you two wholesome creatures took turns huffing glue."

"Hey," Lex pointed out, leveling a finger at her, "you huff hard enough and everything's puppies and rainbows and there's nothing more wholesome than that."

"So you're not starving," Billy checked, glancing quickly from the moron next to him to the love of his young life.

"Yes, that is what I'm trying to communicate."

Lex shifted on the mattress so that Billy had to avoid toppling into him.

"Well, then you should just spit it out, shouldn't you?" Lex suggested. "Give us a fucking break. We saw you with your top off not two minutes ago. Can't exactly be expecting us to be thinking with the heads up here." He poked Billy hard in the temple and Billy swatted his hand away.

"I guess that's fair," Petra allowed.

Billy's head swivelled rapidly back to her.

"Stay, Petra. Please stay." He pouted, hands clasped imploringly in front of his nose. He was in love with her and not above begging. What was the point? Everyone in this room knew how he felt.

She sighed and walked back over to them. Billy's expression brightened instantly. Stopping with her arms folded, Petra glanced carefully from him to Lex and back. He didn't understand what sort of assessment was going on, so he just smiled eagerly up at her. Beside him, Lex chewed his fingernail―a tell for his nerves.

"I have some rules," Petra said after a few intolerably long seconds. She held up a single finger. "No foreign objects."

"Hear that?" Billy asked Lex jubilantly. "Looks like you're out after all."

"Piss off."

Petra raised another finger.

"No bickering."

"I've got one," Lex said abruptly. "No biting."

"Someone's vanilla," Billy concluded.

Lex glared at him.

"Did you not see what Petra's been reading since we got shut in here? A bloody vampire fiction! I will not have any of that seeping into reality, not on my neck, no thank you."

Billy squeezed his lips together, but when he glanced at Petra and saw her little hint of a smile, a laugh trumpeted out of him. Lex punched him hard in the upper arm and Billy jerked away.

"Shit!"

"Just giving you a nice souvenir."

"Speaking of unwelcome souvenirs," Petra interrupted, "anybody have any communicable diseases they'd like to declare?"

"I would like to declare that to be impossible for Billy, whose soul is a single shade of white away from virginal."

"Oh yeah? Yeah?" Billy challenged. "Well, your spikes get a lot more poking action than you do. All those sharp points feels a little like compensation, don't you think?"

Petra's hands smacked her thighs sharply.

"Again with the bickering. Seriously, you assholes. Are you clean?"

Both boys nodded. Petra nodded back in acknowledgement, then sat down between them in the space created by Billy's flight from Lex's fist.

"Are _you_?" Lex demanded of her.

Petra faced him.

"You see my eyeliner? Assume I'm that careful with every part of my body."

"I just don't want some fucking Russian pox from Vi―"

"Of course she's clean!" Billy said, jumping to her defense.

Lex chuckled.

"Oh, touchy subject?"

Billy cracked a knuckle.

"I think you two have lost sight of what brought us together in the first place," Petra hypothesized.

"Lockdown?" Lex asked.

Petra rolled her eyes and reached for the hem of her t-shirt. And there went Billy's pulse in his groin, all his blood on a plummeting elevator. She barely had to glance side to side at them as she raised the black shirt and the boys were on her―Lex wedging a hand between her knees to grip her inner thigh while Billy's palm landed more softly on the bared skin of Petra's stomach. This was no dead vampire flesh; he could feel her breathing. He swallowed thickly, eyes on her chest, when she tossed the shirt to the floor.

She locked eyes with Billy and he felt brave enough to smooth his hand up over her breast, mouth suddenly on the tense line between her shoulder and neck. Anyone would've thought he'd never seen a boob before, but she got him excited. So excited. Petra exhaled heavily, the way she had when he'd had his lips on her the first time around, but it turned into a deeper sound―a sound that caught in Billy's ears like they were glue traps―the second that Lex's hand quit kneading her thigh and darted between her legs. Billy's hand gripped Petra's breast reflexively at the miraculous noise she'd made, callouses firming up her nipple, and she jerked.

The three of them fell back together onto the bed. Petra's fingers were brushing over the shaved side of his head, making a prickly feeling go up and down his back. He stuck to his side, kissing her neck as fast as his lips could go, and trusted Lex to stick to the other. They moved bumpily as they tried to get better positioned on the bed, like a bicycle with a dented wheel. If bicycles had three wheels. Or, no, they weren't necessarily the wheels, just different parts of the same bicycle. Or…. Whatever.

They had their first potential crisis when Billy stroked his palm away from the boob he'd been cupping in search of the other one and encountered Lex's hand. Instinctively, they recoiled from each other, but Petra emitted a highly manipulative, girlish whine that pulled them back in.

"Tits are yours," Lex said shortly. Billy assumed the other guy was avoiding making eye contact during this negotiation of territory, because _he_ sure as hell was. "Not that there's anything wrong with them, love," he assured Petra. "Quite nice actually. Colour me contrite."

Billy decided to drown out the Brit-babble by coaxing more noises from Petra. He skated his hand across her skin to that elusive other boob and trailed his lips down to the one closest to him. A jagged _zip_ told him Lex was undoing her pants. He had to bite back a possessive urge with pointy rat teeth; Petra did not belong to him and he wouldn't get even _this_ much of her unless Lex was included. Shit, this wouldn't be easy. This would be very, very… hard. He side-eyed his own crotch.

"Lift your arse, would you?"

As Petra shifted to accommodate Lex's request, Billy waggled his tongue across her nipple. Her hand quickly forced his head tighter to her chest and her skin tasted like victory. Still, he couldn't resist looking while he began to suck, sacrificing a comfortable angle for his neck in favour of catching a glimpse of Lex pulling Petra's pants down. His hips humped the mattress once, reflexively, at the sight of black lace.

The bed jostled them as Lex stood, peeling Petra's pants all the way off.

"The underwear too," she said after glancing from him to Billy. "Might as well."

"No objections here, love."

Billy accidentally caught sight of the bulge in Lex's shorts and had to look rapidly away or risk being violently sick all over two-thirds of his greatest sexual fantasy―himself and Petra. Lex could still go fuck the plastic bag full of glue for all Billy cared.

"_Blonde_?!"

Lex's shout was enough to make Billy's head jerk up. His gaze's next stop was Petra's crotch, which immediately explained the exclamation.

"You're way more of an idiot than I assumed you were if you thought this," she held a black strand of hair away from her face, "was natural."

Her words were as cold as if she'd just chipped them out of the depths of a broken freezer―so, normal―but Billy felt how Petra leaned into him slightly. His expression hardened. Who the hell was the guy whose head looked like the prongs of a hairbrush under a microscope to scrutinize somebody else's body?

"But… but… _blonde_?" Lex checked, though the evidence was still there in front of him. Billy wanted to bust a few teeth out of his head for standing there with Petra's panties dangling in his hand.

"I should probably prepare you for the likelihood that you're not going to see lime green when Billy strips either," Petra warned. He wanted to wedge his arm in under her shoulders and hold her closer, but that would be too much.

"He better not see a damn thing," Billy spat, annoyed and confused now as he was dragged into it. God, the three of them were always like this. Like those mice in _Cinderella_, when they twisted all their tails together. Except rats. Fucking rats.

Lex snorted.

"Not interested."

"We good?" Petra asked impatiently. "Because I didn't stay to listen to you talk."

"Yeah, no problem, Barbie."

She sat bolt upright. Billy joined her, belatedly, and much less gracefully.

"Are you cut, Lex?" she asked with poisonous calmness. Billy, at her side, watched her gaze drop purposely to the front of the other guy's shorts. "I have a knife nearby."

Lex chuckled nervously.

"I bet you do," he conceded.

"Are. We. Good."

"Right as rain."

Petra turned to Billy. Her eyebrows lifted.

"I've never had less problems in my life than I do right now," he swore. He was serious, though it was a little tricky to show that when he couldn't stop smiling. Naked Petra. _Naked_ Petra.

"We're all fucked up enough for me to believe that's true," she acknowledged. "Now drop 'em."

Petra mimed underwear removal. Lex and Billy looked at each other warily. Billy felt like his face was actually trying to get as far from the other guy as it could, expression scrunching and tugging to one side in utter discomfort. They'd been in the same room half-naked long enough now to almost forget that this was an unsustainable equilibrium. _Fuck_.

"Can I just…" Billy's neck arched as he looked to the discoloured ceiling, the assorted crap on Petra's floor, a pile of shoes in the corner; anywhere but at Lex.

Petra sighed and grabbed Billy firmly by the jaw.

"Please don't make me watch," he begged, but she just stared hard into his eyes until he felt melted and sticky, like fresh tar in a hell-deep pothole.

"You know I trust you," she said. He was getting hypnotized by her eyes, like there was a better world inside them, with free concerts and dealers who didn't cut weird shit into their goods. "Trust _me_," utopia requested of Billy.

Sliding her hand up his cheek, Petra leaned in. At this point, Billy believed it was more likely that he was about to feel Lex's brass knuckles to the back of his ribs than Petra's mouth on his. But he didn't care if this was a trap. He would die happy. He would die… or not.

Billy's high-pitched noise of excited confusion was muffled as Petra kissed him. He knew she was doing it to distract him, and he was ready to be distracted. Her mouth was warm, her cheek smooth as his nose pressed into it, thrusting forward with his jaw to rock harder into the kiss. Petra's tongue teased and furled around his. This was making him way more lightheaded than the glue had, and without the threatening pressure of a bastard of a migraine thumping behind the buzz.

There was a rustle which, logically, Billy knew was Lex getting down to his birthday suit, and yet the combination of the paranoia about guerilla attacks that this school had instilled and his extra giddiness thanks to Petra made him begin to turn his head to look. Luckily, she stuck with him like a bee licking a flower (or whatever those little guys did in there), her face moving with his, and then her whole body. Billy inhaled sharply as Petra's knee skimmed across his thighs to settle on the mattress on his other side; he got a nose full of something dark, but familiar, like coffee or a match that had just been blown out.

Heart racing like they might need to call an ambulance, Billy grabbed her thighs and urged her further into his lap. Petra went without resistance―probably not the first sign that Billy really was glue-stoned right now and none of this was real. She got close enough that Billy felt Lex's knuckles (flesh, not brass) as he reached between them to massage Petra's breasts. Yeah, that meant this wasn't a fantasy.

With shaky fingers, Billy ran his hands to her ass. His dick throbbed. He knew if he looked down he'd see the kind of desperate straining against fabric that he hadn't witnessed since their hands-on waterboarding lesson. Pulling back from Petra's mouth to breathe, he watched Lex kissing her neck, her head now lolling back into Lex's chest where he stood behind her.

Alright, well, if Lex got her head and her boobs, Billy could figure out what was available for him. His fingers retreated from holding her ass, hands scooping around the underside of her thighs. Petra twitched in his lap, shifting her hips nearer to his. Seemed like she was ticklish, but he was the one who laughed, delighted. Her eyes fixed on his as Lex sucked red marks into her neck (pretty damn clear who the real vampire was in their trio), so Billy, exhaling, dragged his palms back over the tops of her thighs until his thumbs were digging in a little about as high up on a girl's legs as you can get before you're at the part that's usually covered by underwear and she's screaming at you to get the hell out of the change room, even though one of Willie's guys pushed you in there, and it's not like you invaded their privacy on _purpose_.

Billy thought he could feel Petra's pulse, but then he remembered that his thumbs had a pulse too, and then he wasn't sure whose heartbeat was whose. She kept staring back at him and he wished that could've been enough to give him the balls to touch her, except it was Lex. That British idiot tugged her nipples, Petra's eyelashes fluttered rather princessishly, Lex grunted, and Billy got jealous. It was possible that she saw it happen; his face wasn't really great at hiding emotions. Billy turned his wrist, flipped his hand and cupped between her legs.

For a second, Petra traced her fingers down his arm and put her hand over his (which was, like, professional-grade sexy). He sussed her out with his fingertips, ignoring the loss of feeling beginning in his feet from having Petra's weight on his lap. His long fingers trailed shallowly, barely parting her, but the wetness was there. Unfamiliar territory? No. But this wasn't just any cunt, this was Petra's cunt. And, ok, a significant chunk of Billy's sexual encounters had been blowjobs. He was already ahead though, because she was aroused. Basically, he just had to keep her that way.

He dipped in hesitantly―the way you begin a meal when your demonic classmates have swapped out the anticipated farm-animal-protein for rat in the past. Petra was looking at him, so Billy clenched his jaw and stroked his fingertips forward, bringing some of that arousal across her clit. The look in her eyes sharpened; Lex's groping might make her drowsy with lust, but Billy's fingering seemed to increase her focus. And that focus was on him, not Lex. Shit, they were really going to have to work to be cool around one another after all this. Somebody should write a book about this, Billy thought. On how to have a threesome with a friend and afterwards not find yourself hoping that he chokes on his cafeteria lunch every time you see him.

Arcade and video games had gifted Billy with quick fingers and he used them on Petra's slippery clit. She gasped in a throaty way that was just as satisfying for him as how she'd probably felt right before she did it. Her arm reached up, winding behind the back of Lex's neck as he bit her earlobe and Billy seriously wondered if this whole thing was just fucking stacked against him… until her other hand found his hip. Her fingers pried their way under the elastic waist of his briefs and circled around to the front―a motion that forced her to caress the head of his erection.

He suddenly yearned to be butt-naked, Lex's existence in this room be damned, but unseating lovely, nude Petra would be the greatest sin of his life. Billy finally understood what his teachers meant when they said things like 'situations of moral turmoil.' That was probably supposed to be in regards to, like, murder or whatever, but he wasn't _just_ an assassin―he was a teenage boy and he sure hoped the next few years would consist of a higher number of fucks than kills. Was that so much to ask for?

In the spirit of gratitude towards the fact that he had not yet been bumped off by some random junkie thug or a sparring session gone sideways and could, therefore, be here now enjoying the sight, scent, and touch of his one-and-only fantasy babe, Billy ground his teeth together and kept rubbing her. He'd endured worse than the torturously faint passes of her fingertips over the hot skin of his cock. The way Petra practically tickled him with her short nails was extremely bearable. Seriously. His eyes were just rolling back in his head because they were dry. Or he'd developed a tic. A convulsion that only cropped up when circumstances were so totally regular and fine and normal.

Petra kissed Billy again before he could start trying to mentally explain away his cold sweat. When he groaned against her hasty, wet mouth, he heard Lex echo with his own faint groan. Billy decided it was a groan of annoyance. End of story. He sped up, pressing and rolling her clit, sort of like when he had his skateboard flipped upside down on his lap and sat there spinning the wheels rapidly with his fingers. Petra cupped her hand and pushed the dome of her palm onto the head of his dick for him to grind against.

She tore away from their kiss, breathing hard; Lex pinched her nipples with gusto, two-handedly until Petra began to pant. Then, Lex ran one of his hands from her chest up to her throat, not squeezing (Billy had his fucking eyes on him), but massaging. She seemed to like it, from the way her eyes drifted closed. Seconds later, she came, hand flexing on Billy's dick. He almost choked. Too stunned to keep rubbing her through her climax, Billy felt his hands land on her thighs. Lex leaned into Petra's back, craning to look over her shoulder in the aftermath of this landmark event of their threesome: The First Orgasm.

Head back against Lex's chest, Petra opened her eyes. She looked up to meet Lex's as his hands shifted to neutral, settling lightly on her shoulders, then forward to meet Billy's. Her face was relaxed, he thought, kind of lazy, except her eyes burned like a pair of Molotov cocktails. He would've said 'cheers' if that wouldn't have come across mockingly British, leading to squabbling, leading to Petra being completely fed up with the two boys and ditching. Billy kept his mouth shut.

Until Petra―less sleepy than most of her face would suggest―worked the front of Billy's briefs down, exposing his erect cock.

"Nononono," he babbled, face burning because Lex was still peering down between them, over Petra's shoulder. But then she wrapped her hand around his dick, getting a good grip, and Billy switched to, "Yesyesyesyes."

He gave up on words completely when Petra shuffled closer on his lap. Billy's eyes dive-bombed straight between her legs, the absolute only thought in his head that she had just orgasmed and was probably _delightfully_ slippery. And she was definitely thinking what he was thinking, because she kept one finger hooked into the elastic edge of his underwear to stop it from snapping up to cover him while she―Christ on a bike―rocked her slick, hot cunt directly against his penis. Billy just about screamed (probably more like the yelp of a baby animal); Petra grinned.

"Hold up a moment," Lex interrupted.

"I swear to god," Billy promised tensely, palms sweaty on Petra's thighs, "I will skin your face off with the end of my skateboard and use it as a placemat."

"Uh, I have a valid complaint here, if you would let me speak!"

"Take a number and have a seat in the waiting area," Billy snipped back.

Petra backed off, retreating to the midway point of his thighs, and sighed.

"What's your complaint, Lex?" She slanted sideways to glance up at him. His hands remained businesslike on her shoulders, but now he looked at Billy.

"Just wondering how we're going to figure out who gets to…" His eyebrows lifted and, for Billy, this did enough to convey his meaning, but then Lex had to go and add the old poking-the-index-finger-through-a-hole-made-by-opposite-hand.

The crudity of the gesture wasn't going to be Billy's criticism (he planned on suggesting that Lex use his pinky finger in the demonstration instead if it was supposed to be a self-representation), but Petra jumped in, glaring at them each in turn.

"You motherfuckers. Stop discussing this over my head. It's _my_ vagina! You're not negotiating access rights to the Suez Canal!"

Billy grimaced, flinched. Lex just shrugged.

"Right," he said, kneading Petra's shoulders up to the back of her neck, "so, flip a coin then?"

That sounded pretty reasonable, actually, Billy thought. He pointed to where his pants lay on the floor.

"I should have a quarter in―"

"You're not flipping a coin for it either!" Petra exclaimed. "Once again," she grit out, "this is about me. I included both of you, which means I want _both of you_."

That was sort of good news and bad news as far as Billy was concerned.

"At the same time?" Lex checked, hand lifting so he could chew at his nail again.

"_No_."

"You'll have to excuse him," Billy said breezily, running soothing hands up Petra's thighs as he contemplated sliding her towards his crotch again. "The man has no taste."

"Sounds to me like he's just been watching too much porn."

The casual way she said it made Billy wonder what amount of porn _Petra_ had watched and if this was a potential shared activity for the future.

"No taste in porn is what I meant," he backtracked.

"As if you fucking know," Lex barked.

"I think he was actually kinda helping you by intervening before I could kick your ass," Petra informed Lex, reaching to pat one of the hands he had resting on the back of her neck.

"Ah." Lex glanced at Billy. "Thanks, mate."

No. No, they were not doing some sappy, tea party display of good manners with Billy's dick out and Lex standing behind Petra naked as a baby―if babies had been known to accessorize with spiked jewellery. Although, if any baby would, it would've been Lex, but Billy had never asked for a peek at the ol' family scrapbook for the same reason he wouldn't have invited him into a sweaty tryst with Petra: HE DIDN'T WANT TO SEE LEX IN THE BUFF.

"The point," Petra said, focusing the boys, "is that we're going to need two condoms."

She slumped suddenly in Billy's lap, bare ass touching down on his thighs. Her hands went to her hips as she glanced around with a contemplative expression. Lex bent quickly, riffling through the pile of clothes on the floor and Petra twisted to see what he was doing, approximately halving the human wall that had shield's Billy from the sight of Lex's unclothed backside. Which he now saw, making him flail and hide his eyes in the crook of his elbow. There was a thump, but Billy kept his eyes shut, like the noise had been a trick to get him to look. Like Lex was some sort of '80s punk Medusa; the lack of improvement in hairstyle seemed like a clue.

"Are you ok?" Petra asked.

"Give me a minute," Billy requested, face still buried, trying to picture anything besides the crack of Lex's ass as he'd bent over. He shuddered.

Petra grabbed his arm and yanked it down from his face.

"Not you."

He glanced at Lex to see him rubbing the back of his head. Billy snorted. Looked like the other guy had smacked his melon against the wall in his fervour to retrieve… Drum roll? Billy started one on his own thighs in case Petra wasn't in agreement.

"Ahem," Lex said, and raised a wrapped condom delicately between thumb and index finger.

"You had that in your pocket? This morning? At school? Who did you think you were…"

The dry way her voice trailed off was a flammable treeline to the wildfire of Billy's jealousy.

"You, love. Bit obvious by now, isn't it? A man can dream." Lex let out a panicky chuckle and rocked on his feet.

"Wow, you really thought that sometime between classes I was just going to decide that I couldn't get through the rest of my day without nailing you?"

Billy felt like her tone said 'pathetic,' but the fact that she was sitting here ready to nail Lex said she didn't really have an argument.

"Oi," Lex defended, "I'm not the only one."

He gave a sharp nod, indicating Billy, who sighed. Cupping his chin in his palm, he watched Lex upend his pants and shake until a telltale square dropped out. Petra extended a hand and Lex deposited both condoms into it. She examined her prize.

"I'm almost disappointed you didn't write my name on the wrapper," she teased Billy, her mouth a serious line, but her eyes playful.

"It's not like I'm some twelve-year-old girl ogling a Rick Springfield poster. I haven't been _saving_ myself for you."

It was true that Billy wasn't a virgin. It was also true that the wrapper bearing Petra's name was back in his own dorm room, tucked under the mattress, which was nobody's fucking business.

The three of them sort of looked at each other, but it was as though the presentation of the condoms had restored equality to their power balance. Petra had confirmed a major question in Billy's mind (about if he'd actually get a chance to, well, screw her) and he was feeling much less antagonistic towards Lex. Somewhat less. Slightly less. So now that they'd worked out the logistics, he guessed, they just continued? Not exactly romantic, but this whole experience so far had been one long standards adjustment.

Petra set the condoms to one side and looked back at Lex, beckoning him to join her and Billy on the bed. Billy made a quick and dirty politician's peace with the fact that seeing Lex's erect penis was inevitable. That didn't mean he'd quit trying to avoid it. Lex sat and though Petra remained perched on Billy's thighs, it was now Spikey the Bear that she was kissing. Billy snuck a look to make sure Lex was enjoying it as much as he should be―because Petra was a goddamn _gift_―and yeah, the guy did seem pretty into it, grasping the back of her head with a happy grunt. Maybe a little heavy on the tonguing, if anybody had asked for Billy's critique.

He raised a frustrated hand, tugging at his own mohawk, then jerked Petra forward in his lap. She let out a sort of moaning yelp against Lex's mouth that Billy decided to interpret as being for him. Good. Slowly, he stroked his hands up and down the top of her thighs, soothed by the faint rasping sound. Aroused by the feel of her under his palms. He pressed with his thumbs until the motion was more like massaging her as he worked his way up her warm inner thighs. She shifted her hips towards Billy on her own, then draped a hand over his shoulder, looping him into the trio even more.

Before he could put his eager fingers anywhere more interesting, Petra repositioned again. Her knee pinched his inner thigh as she wedged it between Billy's legs; she did the same with her other knee, but to Lex, so that she was straddling one of each of their thighs. This also forced the boy's bare legs together. Not awesome. Billy glanced sideways and caught Lex giving him the same look he was sure was on his own face. They were really in it now.

Like she knew she'd just reminded her friends of Potential Naked Contact, Petra lowered her mouth to nip Lex's throat―Billy saw the impish bite put the fear of god into Lex's eyes and snorted. All the real world shit to be afraid of and Lex was crapping his pants (or lack thereof) over _vampires_.

A second later, Billy closed his eyes with a groan as he received his own treatment meant to draw him back into the encounter. Petra's hand ran from his shoulder to his neck. Her fingernails scratched lightly up into his hairline, making his arms break out in goosebumps. Next, her hand smoothed down his chest and didn't fucking slow down as it moved over his abdomen. He still jumped when Petra weaseled her hand into his briefs where they'd crept back up like they were trying to restore his modesty. The miracle of him not losing more than his mind right there had something to do with the overall balance of his life, Billy figured. A good thing to weigh against the bad shit. Petra's fist closed around his shaft and gave him a steady pump. Billy whined and skidded his hand―not as steady as hers―up her inner thigh, claiming that place between her legs as his playground once again while Lex continued to enjoy her tongue doing who-knew-what in his mouth.

Soon, Billy had two fingers hooked firmly inside Petra and she was grinding down onto his hand as much as he was curling up into her body. (Honestly, his wrist was getting sore, but she could break it for all he cared. He'd already had one cast this year, he was pretty sure he could handle another one.) She was jerking him off with an unpredictable rhythm. Not that he was a fucking machine when he went to town on himself, but compared to the uniform up-down-up-down of Lex's forearm―shit, Billy didn't _want_ to be aware of Lex stroking the salami, stupid peripheral vision―Petra's pace was erratic. Billy loved erratic.

His ass bounced on the bed, hips thrusting to get a little more action from her heavenly snug fist. He tilted his head forward and kissed Petra's shoulder as she whimpered into Lex's mouth. Billy's fingers were starting to feel arthritic as he prodded inside her over and over, so he called in the cavalry, rubbing his thumb over her clit.

"Come on, come on," he hissed against her shoulder, lips bumping her smooth skin.

Then Petra _did_ start to come, cunt clenching Billy's fingers and hand moving aggressively, desperately over his erection. Because her mouth had finally separated from Lex's, Billy reveled in her harsh panting. His name didn't join the panting, but he'd never expected that. (As if he'd expected any of this.) Petra pressed hard into his hand as her orgasm chewed her up and spat her out; her wetness slid down his fingers and palm, trickling to his wrist. He bit her shoulder.

Carefully, Billy extracted his sopping fingers and brought them to his dick. He was too lost in the high of getting her off to worry about anything but following her. More accommodating in bed than in daily life, Petra scooted her hand down, allowing Billy to coat the head of his cock in her arousal. It was practically the real thing, he realized―then he had to stop realizing it or risk jinxing the real thing actually happening, as had basically been promised by Petra earlier.

He smeared and stroked and her fingers traveled lower and lower until it was his balls in the palm of her hand. It felt like his whole body choked, seizing, until she abruptly moved her hand away, drawn fully into Lex's lap by no one less than Lex himself, that bastard. Billy gasped, floundering. He was sliding backwards down Mount Orgasm and the way was a lot rockier than it had appeared when he'd been heading for the summit. Next to him, Petra and Lex tumbled backwards, Petra still astride Lex's lap while he―flat out―tore open the condom and rolled it on.

That left Billy flustered and horny. Story of his life. He didn't really know what his plan was as he twisted around, getting up on his knees, to watch Petra settle onto Lex's dick with a coy arch of her back that drove Billy absolutely nuts. Oh yeah, and witnessing it cut like a thousand shards of glass. He was looking for a way to insinuate himself back into this three-way tango when the girl of his dreams―day and night―turned her head to catch his eye over her shoulder.

"Both of you," she insisted to Billy, grasping Lex's forearm as his fingers slid up to rest against her throat.

"Yeah, mate, get in here," Lex said, quick and gruff.

Billy recoiled. Had his friend, in the throes of passion, suddenly had a change of heart and/or sexual preference? This was an unnerving development and certainly worse than them just getting through this on extreme discomfort and moderate dislike. Shit, Billy didn't know if he had the finesse to let someone down gently.

"Lex, man, I don't really―"

"Oh, for fuck's sake," the other spat. "I don't bloody _want_ you, but if you hadn't noticed, this one―" A nod towards Petra. "―quit moving the second she looked over at you and saw that look on your face. Sad sack."

"What should I do?" Billy asked Petra quietly. Lex threw his head back at the mattress, expression tense as he waited, erection buried inside Petra, but immobile.

She gave Billy a soft smile and he wanted to frame it, just her face, with his hands, blocking out the idiot whose hips she sat straddling. With her sparing yet slicing words, Petra had always survived on her actions in this place and now she acknowledged Billy's question with a touch. Her fingertips were light on his chest. As her gaze dropped into his lap, he quickly shoved his underwear down before awkwardly fighting his way out of them―all knees and ankles. His previously rejected erection was stiffening up again, especially with Petra's fingernail circling his nipple. Billy felt cold and hot and goosebump-y.

One hand on Billy's chest and the other on Lex's, she toyed with one and braced herself with the other, beginning to work her hips in Lex's lap.

"Well thank god for that," he said, thrusting upward.

Billy was trying to block him out, shifting close and combing his fingers into Petra's hair until she closed her eyes and her head fell back into his palm. Lex's hand flexed briefly at her throat and she rode him harder. The first time her hand started to skid down Billy's chest, he captured it and pressed it to his skin. Maybe it was right over his heart. Who could say? The second time her hand fell, he was slow to react, trying to intertwine their fingers. Obviously, he would rather have Petra riding _him_, but the sight of two people fucking right in front of him was kind of distracting in an _I could masturbate to this_ kind of way. But apparently Petra didn't want to hold hands, shaking her fingers free of Billy's and stroking down his stomach to grab his dick.

He groaned like he'd just been kicked in the stomach. She could've done that to him too and he would've said 'thank you' because he was fucked up, totally fucked up in love with her. Billy's hips jolted and he gripped Petra's thigh for strength―physical and mental. She was his Petra, no matter who was shaking her mattress, and her grasp on him was warm and tight as he propelled himself through her encircling hand. But his favourite part (as he clenched his jaw, trying to last longer) was her face and the way she let him hold her head up. Petra's neck was exposed and Billy's training said 'vulnerable,' but his eyes and his heart said 'beautiful.' It was breathtaking.

No, literally. Because Petra's clever fist flexed and twisted and Billy came, gasping; he splattered the bedsheet and up her wrist like an ooey gooey bracelet. He slumped, head spinning, hand sweaty on her thigh, as Petra released him to wipe her arm on the sheet. Her fingernails lingered to scratch through his pubic hair. It made him want to thump his leg like a dog. Hell, she could collar him if she damn well felt like it.

Except right now, he had the hold on her. Billy turned her face towards his using the solid grip he had deep in Petra's hair. Her head wouldn't stay still, what with all the fucking of Lex she was doing, but Billy wasn't deterred when he leaned in to kiss her. What was he supposed to be afraid of? A cut lip from her teeth? He wasn't afraid of anything.

The hair on the back of his neck rose as their lips brushed delicately at first. After a minute, Petra touched his bottom lip with her tongue and Billy felt so zapped that it was possible that his entire mohawk had stood up too. When they broke apart, he thought she looked apologetic, but she turned to stare down at Lex too fast for Billy to be sure.

On impulse, he took Petra by the hips, heart pounding through his body like a stampede as he manhandled her through every rise and fall on Lex's dick. Billy wanted to run his hands all over her. He wanted to dry hump the pleasured sound coming out of her mouth. Nuzzling his face and mouth from her shoulder to the back of her neck was like giving his blessing to the impending explosion.

Lex's hands tripped over Billy's as he reached up for the hearty grope that would accompany the homestretch of their fuck. Billy watched the other set of male hands fleetingly fondle Petra's boobs, trace her waist, slide over the backs of Billy's own hands, and go between her legs to wiggle her clit. Her small yelps increased in pitch and volume like they were climbing some precarious ladder. Billy's groan just under her jaw as she came got blasted to hell volume-wise by Lex's goddamn bellow (yeah, it felt good to be inside her―he fucking _got_ it), but he knew Petra had heard him right there by her ear; she touched a limp hand to Billy's cheek as the swaying of her hips gentled, like somebody up high on a swing who quit kicking their legs and just swung gradually to a stop.

Chest rising and falling as Billy's palms slipped over her sides, grazing her breasts, Petra slapped a hand down to cover Lex's mouth. Billy had been far too distracted to realize the guy had been about to release a triumphant shout. Lex mumbled against Petra's palm and she moved it.

"If we get caught," she informed him with a pant, easing off his lap, "I'll only have had sex with one of you, which means that Billy will probably kill you."

Billy nodded, suddenly unsure about touching Petra now that she was regaining her faculties and doing his damnedest not to let his eye be drawn by Lex's hands removing and tying off the condom.

"I could take him," Lex boasted, rising up on one elbow and shooting Billy a wink. He chucked the secured condom across the room and thankfully, it landed in the garbage can. "Our Billy's more of a pipsqueak than a Rat."

Petra's bare shoulders jolted in an abrupt laugh.

"Yeah, alright, tough guy."

She patted Lex's thigh and he shifted, looking uneasy.

"I am tough," he said defensively. "If not for my consideration for Billy-boy's sensibilities, I'd'a been sullying your spotless reputation up against that wall all night, love."

Lex pointed at a wall that Billy instinctively knew Petra would never have let him rub up against, seeing as it was pasted with overlapping posters, artwork, and other cool-looking shit. But apparently, that wasn't the part of Lex's statement that she was most interesting in calling him out on.

"Please," Petra said flatly, planting her hand on the mattress. "You got exactly what you wanted."

"Which was?" Lex challenged. Foolish, Billy thought, grinning.

"To submit. Shut up," she added, pre-emptively. Lex pouted. Petra glanced over at Billy, on the other side of Lex's still stretched out legs. "And what do _you_ want?"

Billy hoped the question was rhetorical because he had so many issues with answering it. First off, he wanted too many things. Second, he craved whatever she'd be willing to give. Third, it was nothing that he longed to say in front of Lex. His wishes for the love life (yes, _life_―he was too hopeful to be a realist) of himself and Petra weren't depraved (not _mostly_), but they were intimate. They were his. They were… probably never going to have a better opportunity to come true than this one.

Regardless, his mouth was dry. The sharp lines of black makeup around Petra's eyes weren't the only things that gave her the look of a predator, a big cat. It was her bright eyes that stared like a jaguar's, somehow more intense the wider they were opened―as she had them now―than when disinterest kept her eyelids lazily lowered. Billy's groin felt all hot and thumpy. He knew what was going on down there: he was getting hard again. It seemed like maybe his expression was pleading as he sat paralyzed, dick working its way back up like how they'd raised the flag on Iwo Jima, with Petra crawling over Lex's shins to get to him.

"I," he tried. "I… I lov―"

"It's been established," she assured him, hand on his thigh.

"You said this was about you," Billy pointed out, feeling a little gutsier as his gaze darted over to Lex, struggling up to sitting. "So, on some level, even when you're all 'aaah, feelings!', you must have thought about being with me." He swallowed, but pushed ahead, through his fading bravery. "Even if it was only, like, a millionth of the number of times that I've thought about being with you," he whispered.

"Starting to think that you'd get him off just by drying his tears, poor sod," Lex contributed with a self-satisfied post-coital grin.

He smacked Billy heartily on the back and just as quickly, Petra had grabbed Lex by the thumb, using this weak point to twist his entire arm. Lex exhaled hard through his nose and kept his lips clamped until she loosened her hold. There was still a warning look in her eyes.

"You're just about as touchy about him as he is about you," Lex accused, the grin fighting its way back onto his face.

"Bite me," she said.

"I think I've made my boundaries very clear, thank you, Countess Dracula." When she glared, Lex held up a hand, laughing. "Kidding."

"Getting back to me…" Billy hinted. Petra's eyes shifted to him and he backpedalled. "Getting back to me talking about getting back to _you_."

"Yes," Petra agreed. "I've thought about it. I do know what I want."

Because he couldn't speak right away, Billy nodded. He glanced over at Lex who, confusingly yet not unhelpfully, gave him an encouraging thumbs up.

"So," Billy started, "you, me, and this guy. How are we gonna―"

Lurching forward on her knees, Petra kissed him firmly.

"Just let me handle it," she offered.

"Please do," Billy said, breathless.

Now it was him, not Lex, being eased down onto his back, Petra's hand on his chest helping him get there. She didn't straddle him like before though, just kissed and nudged. Billy tucked her hair back behind her ear when it swung forward. It wisped past her neck, raising that dark scent. Petra still wasn't making a move to put any more skin against him than her palm over his heart, so he rolled towards her. Unhurriedly, she toppled from her folded up crouch―her torso twisted, her legs shifted, she gradually straightened her body, bringing it in line with his.

Giving her hair a flick to keep it back from her face, Billy reached around, gathering Petra close to him and inching them lengthwise on the bed. He didn't want his gangly legs hanging off the edge of the mattress to distract him when he finally got to have her. His fingers played where her back arched to curve her towards him, tracing her spine. God, she was soft. But Billy wanted her hips to come forward too, his own tilting restlessly in search of Petra's. She nipped his lower lip before flashing him a quick smirk. Was she playing with him? Because Billy had to be honest with himself: that was turning him on. Turning him on _more_. The erection straining towards her probably made that point.

"Aren't you two just the fucking cutest?"

Billy sighed. He and Petra drew apart, turning to glare (mostly Billy on that one) at Lex. From his spot near their feet, he looked like a huge creep, just looming there, watching.

"Thrown me over already, have you? Forgotten about me?" he checked with the currently impassive Petra. Lex waved a hand at Billy. "Decided to go for someone who is, in every sense of the word, greener than myself? Won't you be needing this?"

He held up the other condom, still wrapped, from whatever rumple of sheets it had made its way into since the proper intercourse portion of events had begun. Maybe it was threatening, this little power-play Lex seemed to be going for, literally holding the key to their safe sexual gratification over their heads (or knees, actually). Plus the general taunting, consisting of both insults and rhetorical questions. But it was just _so fucking Lex_. Always a dramatic shithead whenever the occasion didn't call for it. Billy started to laugh.

"You really _do_ like Petra," he said through amused wheezes. "You're so jealous, dude."

"Oh, shove it up your arse, Bennett." Lex whipped the condom at him and it smacked his cheek, but it didn't make Billy quit laughing.

"Come here, moron," Petra said, stretching to hook her fingers under the cuff around Lex's wrist.

Once he'd been convinced to lie down on Petra's other side while she lightly stroked the inner part of his forearm, she switched her attention back to Billy. Her hips quit teasing and the second she came in contact with his erection, Billy felt like he'd been doused in cheap booze and set on fire. He scrambled for her, even though she was right there, clutching and pawing and hugging her close. Their mouths were engaged in a filthy wet kiss that gave his crotch the cavernous thrum of an amped bass. Excitingly, her hands were just as eager: jerking his mohawk, pressing his fingers between her legs, and then―_gulp_―gripping the back of his neck when she said, "I want you, Billy."

As if he hadn't already been wrapped around her finger.

He wasn't really sure which of them was taking the lead, only that his sweaty palms were dragging across her skin, circumnavigating her waist, as Petra rolled over. Her back was to him now, but her hand was clenching his hip, trembling (though not as much as Billy's) as he retrieved the condom and rolled it down his dick, aching for her. (Stupid wrapper didn't want to disengage from his damp fingers and he had to flick repeatedly to send it fluttering away.)

With an abrupt angling of her hips and an assuring glance over her shoulder, Petra made it clear that she was ready. It took Billy a couple extra seconds to be that ready, since her ass pressing against his cock had cracked his brain open like an egg. He remembered about the lockdown, and the cafeteria schedule, and the lack of food in his body―eggs or otherwise. Hopefully supressing the thought would keep stomach rumblings at bay.

Scooting his hips lower, Billy got into a position where he'd be able to push up into the wetness he knew was waiting for him. Petra's fingers tensed on his hip. As he prodded her entrance, she leaned her upper body away from him, kissing Lex. In search of his limit for how overwhelmed he could possibly feel, Billy pressed slowly into Petra. Wowza.

Once he'd completed the stage where his eyes were clamped shut, he opened them to see Lex's hand, fingers splayed, on Petra's back. Now, nausea was a genuine threat, but the sight of Lex's hand―his bracelets and his fingers―didn't manage to invoke it. Billy was thinking about Petra, Petra getting what she needed. Petra surrounded. Petra adored. Petra worshipped and caressed from the outside and within. It made the fucking blood pump in his cock.

Billy's knee hitched up on its own, almost bouncing, as he eased in deep. His leg tangled with Petra's, then Lex's too, until the three of them had lower limbs like strands of a shitty friendship bracelet. Because when you were riffraff, when you were a Rat and maybe also an orphan, school was hell on earth and a threesome was a friendship bracelet. Tonight, Billy wasn't afraid of his life's grimy details or the grander horrors of its plot. He accepted that the night he would feel most himself and the night that he would see Lex's balls were in fact the same night. And that night was this night. And this night ruled.

Petra gripped his cock with her insides―felt like she did it on purpose―and Billy whined in pleasure. Every time his hips snapped up and into her, he tried to go deeper, refusing to believe anything to do with this girl had a limit. He held her shoulder with one hand and pressed his other palm flat to the small of her back; his middle finger balanced along her spine. If he'd been a little less out of his mind, Billy would have asked Petra out loud for ways to make it better for her. Although, maybe his lack of constant double-checking made it better for her. She might've found his naked (in every sense) devotion sickening.

Her enjoyment wasn't much of a question though; Petra's arousal kept Billy moving on his path as slickly as a poisoned dart through a blowpipe. He was panting hard and had no idea when he'd started doing that. Possibly back when Petra had first suggested the threesome. It was getting noisy actually, with the three of them so worked up. Their breathing was all out of sync, then there were the soft, wet _pat_ noises of the boys' hands hungrily feeling Petra's skin, plus the sound of Billy driving in and out of her cunt―something like the _smack_ of a bubble gum bubble bursting. Another member or two with a real instrument and they'd basically be a band. And an orgy. Billy didn't feel ready for that.

He did, however, feel like he was getting ready to flood this condom. Petra's hips rolled and so did Billy's eyes―back into his head. Lex was speaking a constant stream of praise for Petra's boobs and Billy had a feeling that his friend was definitely forgiven for his earlier insult about their shape. There was a moment, a second or less than that, as Billy changed his angle to drill into Petra faster when he realized Lex must be rubbing her clit from his position in front of her. What tipped him off was feeling a brief brush of fingertips along his shaft on an outward stroke. Panicked and thrusting like crazy, he lifted his head to see Lex and was met with wide eyes. Billy dropped his head back to the mattress. Yep, _that_ was something they were going to pretend never happened.

Petra―goddess among women―drew him back into the moment in an instant, reaching up frantically to clap her palm over the back of the hand Billy had on her shoulder. Her hips were slamming back to give his a rough welcome and when he matched the brutality of her thrusts, Petra moaned. It raised bumps up and down his arms. Whatever she was doing to Lex with her other hand, out of Billy's line of sight, had him saying some really profane things about Jesus's mother.

Figuring he and Lex were just about there (though also very badly NOT wanting to think about them having simultaneous orgasms), Billy stroked his palm from Petra's lower back up to her neck. Then, stiffening his fingers into claws, he scratched all the way back down. Petra screamed. Her tightness at the moment of release nearly killed Billy. Which, strangely, would've coincided with his more-than-baseless prophesy that he was going to die in this school. Better a really good fuck than a stab wound to the gut, right?

His own orgasm tossed Billy around like an ill-conceived childhood experiment involving the dryer. Up was down and down was up and the center was Petra, like it had been since he met her. Eventually, things felt less intense and Billy pulled out, dick softening with what seemed like reluctance, to attempt to tie off the slippery condom three times before giving up and hurling it into the trash. He flopped back down on the bed and, when she didn't squirm away, wrapped both arms around Petra's waist. Yeah, maybe that's where Lex's arms were too (a little looser than Billy's because Billy didn't do casual), but who fucking cared?

It was kinda therapeutic, Billy thought, getting used to the sound of their breathing.

"Ok," Petra said finally, twisting onto her back within the boys' embrace. She had hickeys darkening on her throat. Her voice was hoarse and it tugged the corners of Billy's mouth up immediately. "I know you two are mentally filling this silence with _feelings_, so somebody better talk instead."

"And whatever would we discuss, love?" Lex asked innocently. "What a wicked little thing you are when you're on top, or how you surprised Billy and I with that barbaric scream?"

Billy froze, horrified that he was about to witness Lex trounced by Petra, but she let out a low laugh.

"There's no way nobody heard that. We are so fucked."

"Nah," Billy promised, "they'll just think it was someone being murdered."

Lex snorted, leaning up on his elbow.

"And you don't think they'll investigate _that_?"

Billy glanced at him and shrugged.

"They'll do what they always do." He smiled at Petra's probing look. "Dick-all, and then give whoever did it a gold star."

"This school doesn't do gold stars," Petra informed him.

"Yeah," Lex acknowledged, "but how'd you expect Billy to know that? Not like he's ever even come close to―"

Billy reached over Petra and slapped Lex across the ear. Before he'd managed to pull his arm all the way back, Lex―both swearing and laughing―had grabbed it and they were tussling, trying to get a grip on each other and land the next blow. Petra was trapped between the two, verbally berating them and then just directing her elbows towards their bare stomachs when they didn't listen to her.

No heartfelt declarations, no tender kisses; this was the better ending. All of Billy's best memories with these two included war wounds.


End file.
